


Reunite

by Katywritessmut



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, coming twice like that, link you fucking weak bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katywritessmut/pseuds/Katywritessmut
Summary: Link is back, and Arryn can barely restrain herself.





	Reunite

It escalates before long. She’s suddenly sucking at his lips, nibbling at the sensitive skin. He sighs, grinding their hips together. Before much more can happen she’s hoisting him up again and carrying him inside.

 

She lets him fall, unceremoniously, on their bed with a THWUMP. By the time he opens his eyes she has a hand on his chest and is straddling his hips. She has a sultry smirk on her lips and a dark glow in her eyes.

 

She leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. His arms go limp beside him, and she uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss while moving his wrists to rest above his head. When they part, she flicks her free wrist, while her other hand holds his firmly in place. Suddenly a red ribbon is in her palm, and she’s licking her lips.

 

Link’s erection presses against his pants uncomfortably as she leans forward to tie his hands to the bed frame. When she settles on him again, she rocks against his erection, earning a grunt. She smirks, “you’re so _easy_ , Link,” she brushes her lips against his as she rolls her hips, “so _easy_ , and so _perfect_.” He groans as she finishes her sentence by sucking on his neck.

 

She continues to rock her hips against his throbbing length, whispering praise into his ear. When his breath hitches, she stops abruptly, causing him to whimper. She back away and slowly, slower than slow, eases her hands up his torso, tugging his shirts along. They rest above his chest, granting her access to the hardened nipples.

 

With zero hesitation she latches onto one with her lips and tongue as her thumb circles the other. Link gasps at the contact, thrusting his hips up in an attempt for friction, but she presses down firmly, pinning him with her hands. She gasps and whimpers, and she smiles.

 

“Please,” he begs. Arryn stops, not moving away from his nipple, however, “what, please?” Link groans, “please, i—I need—” she sucks on his nipple and he gasps, “you need?” he curses, “fuck, I need _friction_! Goddesses, _Arryn_ , **Please**!” Arryn smirks, licking her lips.

 

“Okay,” she smiles, hands flying to his pants, “whatever you say, _hero_.” She makes quick work of his garments, then settles between his legs. He spreads them for her, and she smiles down at his needy length. He’s still wearing his boots, and his shirts aren’t even off, but he’s still laid beneath her, bare enough for her, and he _wants her so bad_ —

 

 

She sighs, content, caressing his cheek. “I love you,” she says. It’s simple, not meant to elicit a response, but before he can splutter ‘I love you too,’ or ‘why now’, her lips wrap around him and she’s taken his whole length into her mouth.

 

He groans, trying to trust up against her warm mouth, but her hands are firm. The heat building in his gut is suddenly and leaves no time for warning, but she’s observant, and she knows him. She’s not surprised when he comes undone in her mouth, and she simply licks it all up.

 

His breathing is heavy, and he’s spent, but she’s not done. But, she lets him rest as she draws lazy circles on his abdomen.

 

“Ready for another round?” she asks, and he swallows and nods, “with you? Always.”

 

She hums as she strips, thinking:

 

_Maybe that word was what started it all._

 

She doesn’t dwell on it, instead, she begins to finger herself. It catches him off guard— _she’s never done that in front of him before_ —but soon he’s hard again, thrusting into the air, seeking friction. She’s kneeling by his feet, fucking herself on her fingers, whispering his name into the sex-filled air.

 

His cock is painfully hard, throbbing, dripping on his stomach, and his vision is blurry from the tears of pleasure that spring to his eyes. Then, with no warning—

 

She settles on his dick.

 

He gasps, back arching off the bed, and she sighs. For a moment, she just sits. Then, hands on his waist, she begins to move. Link is gasping below her, begging for speed, and she’s breathing heavily above him, moving at a steady pace. Despite the steady pace, warmth builds inside her, and she realizes she’s close.

 

She gasps, speeding up as her hands rush to hold onto Link’s tied hands. Her nipples are within his mouth’s reach, so he latches on. She throws her head back with a gasp, quickening her pace.

 

“A-AH! Link!” she gasps, “I’m—so! So! Close! Ah!” Link grunts, thrusting into her, hard. “Fuck—” he curses as her walls clench around him—

And he comes with a shout.

 

She gasps, shrilly, as her walls unclench around him as her orgasm spills. Link sighs, spent, and she pulls out, collapsing on him.

 

His hands are still tied, and his clothes are barely off, but she’s lying on his chest, smiling at him, butt naked, and he knows he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

 

With her, he feels like the entire world is bigger and brighter, and he supposes that that’s why he fell in love with her.


End file.
